Segunda oportunidad
by Marie Tolomei
Summary: AU. La preparatoria fue, para Rose Weasley, un verdadero infierno. Creyendo haberlo superado, su vida marcha bien hasta que recibe la invitación al reencuentro de ex-alumnos. Quiera o no, el destino le dará una segunda oportunidad que deberá tomar. ScorSe
1. Prólogo

**Hola :D**

**Comenzaré este fic porque: **_Razón 1; **AMO el ScorSe.** Razón 2;** La idea me ha rondado mucho la cabeza por casi dos meses.** Razón 3; **Cancelé mi primer Long-fic de ellos por falta de imaginación, es una buena historia y tengo que trabajar más en ella para darles un buen fic ;)** Razón 4;** AMO a Rose y Scorpius.** Razón 5; **Sí, sé que ya dije lo de antes pero no pueden culparme, son adictivos *_***_

**Espero que disfruten este prólogo y, por favor, díganme que les parece ;)**

**Este tema me recuerda tanto a una película, no sé cómo se llama, no lo recuerdo, pero de ahí surgió la idea xD**

**ACLARACIÓN: Es un Universo Alterno.**

**DISCLIMER: Los personajes son exclusivos de J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

_"Sufrir, llorar, caer. Son cosas de la vida,_

_ pero siempre habrá una segunda oportunidad."_

Su nariz se arrugó levemente, dio un suspiro mientras cerraba sus azules ojos y nuevamente los abrió mirando la carta en sus manos.

Era ése, lo reconocería en cualquier lugar que se hallara, el escudo de la Escuela Preparatoria de Londres "Hogwarts"; jamás lo olvidaría, no podía, los recuerdos se habían instalado para siempre en su memoria, y no eran buenos recuerdos.

Pero, a todo eso, ¿qué hacía una carta de Hogwarts ahí? Hace años que había salido de esa Preparatoria -para su alivio- y nunca más había querido saber algo de ella.

La arrojó al bote de basura y continúo preparando su improvisado y rápido desayuno, no debía llegar tarde al trabajo.

Tomó su termo y vació el café caliente en el, tomó sus papeles ya organizados, retiró un mechón de su cabello rojizo que caía sobre su rostro, puso su bolso en su hombro derecho y, se maldijo por mirar de nuevo hacia el bote.

Ahí estaba la carta, era obvio que seguía ahí, era obvio que no estaba soñando.

Suspiró.

Metió rápidamente su mano y la sacó, la puso junto sus otros papeles y salió de su departamento.

Ignoró las escaleras a su izquierda y fue directamente al elevador frente a ella, era más rápido.

Miró nerviosa su correspondencia, cuando estaba a punto de ver que contenía, las puertas del elevador se abrieron a la par, mostrando a Rose el vestíbulo del edificio donde vivía desde hace unos años.

Detuvo su acción, acomodó de nuevo el sobre entre sus papeles y salió, buscó las llaves de su carro entre su bolso y, una vez que las halló, se dirigió a su automóvil.

Rose miró la hora en su reloj, el tráfico era demasiado y sólo lanzó un gruñido. Miró hacia un lado y entrecerró los ojos, esa carta con el escudo de su antigua escuela le seguía arruinando la mañana. Alzó la visa y notó que el embotellamiento seguía sin moverse un poco.

—Espero, al menos, que sea importante. —susurró.

Inconscientemente, sus manos temblaron un poco. Rasgó el papel sin el menor tacto, la curiosidad la mataba.

Extendió lentamente el papel que contenía el sobre.

_Estimada Srta. Rose Weasley Greanger_

_Por medio de este presente se le hace la cordial invitación al Reencuentro de la generación XXVII de la Escuela Preparatoria de Londres "Hogwarts"._

_Se realizará en las instalaciones de la escuela, en el salón principal a las 6:00 p.m. del día 1° de septiembre._

_ Recuerde registrarse para confirmar su pasada estadía en Hogwarts._

_Esperamos que nos honre con su presencia._

—Vaya, sólo son pocas palabras. Creí que…—las palabras de la pelirroja quedaron esparcidas en el aire, no pudo continuar con su oración. Llevó nuevamente sus azules ojos a la carta y no pudo evitar abrir la boca sorprendida y asustada.

Dejó de escuchar el ruido de la calle, ignoró por completo los gritos que recibía de otros conductores por no avanzar, pero simplemente no podía salir de su impresión.

— ¿Re-reencu-reencuentro?—y los recuerdos le invadía nuevamente. Dios no podía parar esos susurros, esas burlas, esas risas sarcásticas y llenas de crueldad.

La preparatoria había sido su sufrimiento, su infierno y no, eso no podía volver.

—Nunca más. —murmuró, arrugando con furia y desprecio la carta y arrojándola a cualquier parte de su auto mientras pisaba el acelerador.

_Ni una segunda oportunidad._

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen reviews.**

**Si alguien seguía "You and me" Lamento, realmente siento haberla tenido que cancelar. No sé cuando la seguiré, pero las mantendré al tanto. La detengo porque necesita más arreglos, es mi corazón ese fic y no me iré de este mundo sin acabarlo para mi, para ustedes.**

**En fin, ¿reviews? :3**

**Cualquier crítica, cumplido, crucio o cualquier otro hechizo está cordialmente recibido.**

_**Arigato, **_

**_M._**


	2. Recuerdos

**¡Hola!**

**Muuuchas gracias or los 6 reviews, estoy más que feliz y me alegraron un poco el día.**

**Me alegre enormemente que el fic les haya parecido interesante y atrayente, gracias por eso.**

**El capítulo lo iba a subir ayer pero el internet se fue :(**

**Espero que lo disfruten ;)**

**ACLARACIÓN: Flashback en cursivas.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son auténtica propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**Recuerdos**

_"No des vueltas al pasado,_

_no lo puedes cambiar."_

—Lamento la tardanza, Jamie. —se disculpó la pelirroja, sus mejillas estaban coloradas de la prisa que tenía. Su asistente le sonrió.

—No importa, Rose. —Respondió la de cabello castaño que esperaba afuera de su oficina. —Ya sabes que insisto en que necesitas vacaciones.

— ¿Y dejar que esta empresa se caiga en pedazos?—preguntó Rose, recibiendo su itinerario de casos por comenzar, acabar y avanzar ese día. — Tú, más que nadie, sabes que mi trabajo y mis clientes son lo más importante.

—Pero puedes conseguirte, no sé, tal vez un novio. —Rose miró a Jamie como si se tratase de una demente. — ¡Vamos, Rose! Tienes veintinueve años, ¿es que acaso piensas quedarte sola?

—Tú tienes tan sólo veinte y piensas casarte. —su asistente rodó los ojos y lanzó un pequeño bufido. Antes de que pudiera tan siquiera abrir la boca para agregar un comentario, Weasley la interrumpió. —Mejor ponte a trabajar, hoy hay mucho que hacer. —entró rápidamente a su oficina, cerrando la puerta e impidiendo que su asistente comenzará de nuevo con ese sermón.

"Hey, Zanahoria" "Hola, nerd." "Es en serio, Zanahoria, ¿cuándo piensas raparte?"

Risas, burlas, crueldad… no, no podía dejar de pensar en aquello. Maldecía el momento en que esa carta había llegado a su departamento.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

"De verdad que es horrendo." "Como una escoba desgastada." "¡Con el color de una zanahoria podrida!"

Tocó su rojizo cabello, con el pasar de los años el color ya no era tan desagradable, sin embargo, realmente detestaba ese rojizo podrido.

_¿Qué dirían si voy? ¿La Zanahoria se convirtió en Jitomate?_

Ella sonrió amargamente e, inconscientemente, su mandíbula y todo el cuerpo se tensó. Dios, como había odiado la preparatoria.

"Es como si se asemejara al color de una zanahoria mal cocida."

Mordió su labio inferior, intentando concentrarse en el caso que leía en ese momento, pero no pudo.

Era culpa de ese recuerdo, presentándose en su mente como si de una película se tratara, recordándole el momento que más maldecía de toda su vida, el comienzo del infierno. Como había odiado aquel momento, como había odiado toparse con él.

_—Lo siento. —se disculpó, levantando sus libros hasta que una mano rozó con la suya, podía sentir sus mejillas arder._

_—Descuida, yo tampoco me fijé. —y simplemente, para Rose, era un misterio la actitud de ese chico en los primeros instantes de conocerlo._

Tan diferente al que conoció después, completamente distinto al arrogante y cruel Scorpius Malfoy. Y, en los primeros momentos, llegó a creer que era amigable.

Como se había equivocado.

_—Hace poco me cambié de escuela. Vivía en Ottery. —ella sonrió, recibiendo algunos libros que el rubio había levantado para ella._

_—Vaya, entonces Londres debe ser toda una nueva vida. —él le dedicó una sonrisa, fue la más amigable que Rose había recibido en la escuela hasta el momento._

_—Aún me falta acostumbrarme. —dijo la chica de ojos azules y suéter holgado, encogiéndose de hombros._

_La campana sonó en ese preciso momento, interrumpiendo la corta interacción de palabras entre ellos._

_—Tengo que ir por mi horario. —dijo Rose, pasando un mechón de su cabello pelirrojo detrás de su oreja y sonriendo tímidamente._

_—Adiós. —el rubio de ojos grises le dedicó una última sonrisa y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a ella._

—Idiota. —susurró la mujer mientras tecleaba en su computadora de oficina. —Te veías como una persona agradable. —murmuró. —Pero no eras más que un idiota, Malfoy. —dijo, despreciando cada sílaba.

_—Hola. —dijo la pelirroja, con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro, saludando al chico (que estaba rodeado de varios compañeros y amigos) con el que había chocado en la entrada y con el que, para su alegría, estaba en su generación y clase._

_Él la miró, Rose nunca había visto unos ojos tan grises, tan penetrantes, tan fríos. El rostro del rubio no era como el del chico agradable de la mañana, no. Él era completamente diferente al amable compañero con el que había tropezado._

_—Odio tu cabello. —dijo él cuando se giró a la pelirroja, y se dio la vuelta. El rostro de Weasley se tornó confuso, aquel comentario no venía al caso._

_— ¿Qu-qué?—cuestionó, confusa. Scorpius nuevamente se volteó. Miró con frialdad a la chica y, en un segundo, sonrió arrogante._

_—Es como si se asemejara al color de una zanahoria mal cocida. —comentó, mordaz y cruel. Era una burla, se estaba burlando de ella, de su cabello que hasta ese momento Rose consideraba especial._

_Las risas de los acompañantes del rubio no se hicieron esperar, los comentarios comenzaron, y de pronto… ya corría lejos, no sabía a dónde, pero corría lejos. Humillada y lastimada. Con las mangas de su suéter viejo y suelto limpiaba las lágrimas que corrían de sus ojos._

_Era nueva en Londres, en esa escuela y, honestamente, esperaba algo mejor de esa gente._

Creyó que sería sólo ese día, pero no. Fue al siguiente, y al siguiente, y al siguiente por todo el primer año. Y por el segundo y, por último, el tercer año.

La preparatoria había sido su infierno, no podía cambiarlo, pero toda la culpa era sólo de él. Scorpius Malfoy.

De sus ojos se derramaron un par de lágrimas, que limpió rápidamente y con desprecio, mordiendo su labio inferior e intentando que aquellos recuerdos no le afectaran.

Pero no podía.

—Tú hiciste de mi vida un infierno. —susurró, dejando de leer los papeles y escribir en el escritorio, oprimiendo sus puños.

_Estaba enfrascada en su lectura, los exámenes finales se cercaban y sólo quería una cosa: Ingresar a Oxford y alejarse de toda esa pesadilla llamada Hogwarts._

_— ¡Zanahoria!—no quiso alzar la mirada, esa molesta y chillona voz sólo podía ser de aquella persona tan despreciable, esa tonta que se creía reina sólo por ser bonita: Aria Hoffman. —Te estoy hablando, estropajo. —dijo la chica de hermoso cabello dorado y grandes y expresivos ojos verdes._

_— ¿Qué quieres, Hoffman?—cuestionó la pelirroja, molesta._

_—No te enojes, Zanahoria, ni que fuera a rogarte que te rapes tu horrorosa cabellera. —Rose giró los ojos, el comentario no le había sorprendido, pero de igual forma lastimaba, como lastimaba cada palabra insultante de cada persona en su generación._

_Te odio, Malfoy._

_Pensaba en cada momento. Sólo él era el culpable. Él había convertido su estancia en Hogwarts en un tormento._

_—Si no dirás nada inteligente, largo. —despreció Weasley._

_—Tranquila, Rosie. —Dijo Hoffman, sentándose frente a la de ojos azules. —Sólo quería invitarte al baile de fin de curso. —comentó la chica, con ojos soñadores y una gran sonrisa._

_— ¿A mí?—preguntó Rose, escéptica._

_—Sí, linda, a ti. —confirmó la rubia. —Por favor ve, toda la generación irá… es nuestro último año. —Tal vez era muy ingenua, o pude ser que Aria sí tuviera aquel don de la manipulación, o más bien era el hecho de que iría cierto chico que había robado su corazón._

O posiblemente era muy estúpida.

— ¿En qué demonios pensaba?—gruñó la pelirroja de traje, despojándose de su incómodo saco. —Una fiesta, Aria Hoffman me invita e incluso es agradable. ¡Cómo pude caer!—se reprendió, dando un gran sorbo a su café.

_— ¡Ese vestido es hermoso, Rosie!—exclamó Lily, que en ese tiempo apenas salía de la secundaria. —Sólo necesitamos arreglar tu cabello en un hermoso peinado._

_Rose torció los labios._

_—Mi cabello. —susurró mirando al espejo, no pudiendo evitar que las lágrimas surcaran lentamente sus ojos._

_— ¿Qué pasa, linda?—preguntó James, parándose en el umbral de la puerta._

_Ella les dedicó una sonrisa amigable, y no dijo nada. Seguramente, si Albus hubiera estado ahí, no creería aquella sonrisa. La conocía demasiado bien._

Los Potter ya vivían en Londres antes de que su familia se mudara, lo único bueno de aquella mudanza era Albus, Lily y James, sus queridos primos que había extrañado tanto.

Recordaba que James salía de su última clase extra en la Preparatoria el día que llegó, antes de salir al receso se había lanzado a él y lo había abrazado mientras el castaño de su primo la elevaba. Él era muy cariñoso con ella y con cualquier otra prima, amaba protegerlas.

Lily salía ese año de la secundaria e ingresaría a Hogwarts, pero Rose sabía que la pequeña Potter no tendría ningún problema respecto a lo social. ¡Era imposible! ¡Era Lily Luna Potter! Extrovertida, graciosa, valiente y agradable Lily Luna.

Y Albus, su queridísimo Albus que estudiaba lejos en un internado, donde comenzaba con su estudio de teatro. Él era el único que sabía todo sobre el tormento que vivía en la preparatoria.

_—Mejor no voy. —dijo la chica por el teléfono de su habitación. — ¿Y si es sólo una broma de mal gusto?_

_— ¿Y esa inseguridad?—le contestó Albus en la otra línea. — ¿Dónde está la Rosie valiente con la que solía compartir todo tipo de aventuras?—ella sonrió tristemente._

_—Se perdió el día que Malfoy me arruinó la vida. —murmuró, dolida._

_—Le das mucho crédito a Malfoy por eso._

_— ¡Es que es sólo su culpa!—exclamó, tratando de controlar el llanto para no arruinar su maquillaje y darles una razón más a sus compañeros de burlarse de ella._

_—Rose… si no quieres ir, no lo hagas._

_—Pero él va estar ahí. —murmuró, sonrojándose._

—Era sólo una estúpida niña enamorada. —Dijo la pelirroja, comenzando con un nuevo caso y ordenando otros tantos. —Niall Nott. —sonrió levemente.

_Estaba sentada, recargada contra el muro mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que corrían de sus azules ojos hasta sus pecosas mejillas._

_—No te importa, Nott. Así que no te metas. —aquella arrogante voz era inconfundible. Era totalmente obvio que se trataba de Scorpius Malfoy._

_—La otra vez la oí llorar, es nueva por tan sólo una semana. ¿Crees que ella se merece este trato, Scorpius?—cuestionó el castaño, se oía molesto. Rose paró sus sollozos y se dedicó a escuchar con más atención._

_—Lo superará. —contestó el rubio, sin importancia. Rose entrecerró los ojos con furia. Dios, cuanto lo detestaba._

_—Tú no eres así, y no entiendo tu comportamiento con Rose. —Pues de seguro Nott debía estar equivocado, pensó la pelirroja, ella también creyó que él era diferente._

_— ¿Acaso serás su héroe?_

_—No sé qué ocurre contigo, pero Rose es agradable y no permitiré que arruines su vida. —el rubio bufó, la Weasley escuchó sus pasos alejándose._

_— ¿Hace cuánto que escuchas, Rose?—cuestionó el castaño de ojos azules. Ella se asomó tímidamente. —Nuevamente llorando, ¿eh?—Niall se acercó a Rose y le limpió con delicadeza las lágrimas secas de sus mejillas que tomaron un ligero color carmesí. —Malfoy podrá ser cruel, pero sólo es algo inmaduro. —continúo hablando el castaño._

Fue en ese preciso momento donde Rose se había enamorado de ese chico, él era el único entre todos que nunca la molestó, él le sonreía cálidamente y la hacía sentir segura. Soñaba con el día de poder decirle todo lo que sentía por él.

_—Entonces puede que sea tu oportunidad, prima. —le recomendó Albus. —Creo que es hora de que Niall sepa cuanto lo quieres. —ella se sonrojó ante eso._

_—Gracias, Al. —le agradeció la chica._

_—Rose. —le llamó el Potter antes de que ella colgara._

_— ¿Si?_

_—Apuesto a que luces hermosa. —ella sonrió, le susurró un gracias más a su primo y colgó el teléfono._

—Rose. —tocó Jamie a la puerta. —Es hora del almuerzo, saldré con...

—Tu futuro esposo, lo sé, Jamie. —contestó la pelirroja, ocultando su mirada de tristeza ante sus recuerdos. —Por favor salúdame a Albus, no puedo bajar, tengo mucho trabajo. —la castaña dijo un pequeño y rápido "Sí". Rose, aunque no la veía, podía imaginar a su joven asistente rodando los ojos, últimamente el mundo le reclamaba por trabajar tanto.

Albus había conocido a Jamie cuando Rose apenas la había contratado, la chica no debía tener más de dicinueve años, pero era trabajadora. Aún recordaba su reacción cuando el tonto de su primo le declaró que estaba enamorado de la chica. ¡Albus era mayor! Pero no tuvo de otra que aceptar la relación y, años hasta la actualidad, el próximo matrimonio.

—Recuerdo que de joven soñaba casarme con sólo una persona. —sonrió recordando al castaño de hermosos ojos azul oscuro y la sonrisa más agradable que había conocido en Hogwarts.

_Caminaba con rapidez y nerviosismo, no podía negarlo, también estaba un poco entusiasmada._

_—Rose. —ella se giró y miró a Rachel Johnson, la mejor amiga de Aria, que le hablaba no muy lejos de donde se hallaba. Se acercó a la pelinegra de piel blanca como la nieve. —Ven, será más fácil si entramos por aquí._

_Rose se dejó guiar por la chica, desconfiando un poco, pues Johnson también era de las principales en hacer su vida imposible._

_—Entra por ahí. —señaló la pálida chica._

_—Es la puerta de atrás. —le remarcó Weasley, confundida._

_—Tú sólo entra Zana… Rose. —dijo Rachel, empujando a la pelirroja hacia adentro._

_— ¿Qu-qué es es-esto?—se preguntó Weasley, al notar como estaba parada en frente del escenario._

_—Menos mal, Zanahoria, creí que no vendrías. —Rose miró a Aria que estaba agarrada del brazo de Scorpius Malfoy, ella sonreía con malicia y diversión. —Feliz fin de curso, amor… espero te guste. —susurró la chica en el oído del rubio, que formó un rostro de confusión y rápidamente volteó a ver a Rose que era completamente embarrada de puré de zanahoria que caía del techo._

_Su peinado, su maquillaje, su hermoso vestido… todo eso se arruinó. Todo eso lo arruinaron. Todo eso lo arruinó él._

_— ¡Te odio, Malfoy!—gritó, para luego salir corriendo, abandonó sus tacones y desgarró su vestido mientras huía por el centro de la escuela._

—De verdad fue horrorosa. —susurró Rose, lanzando un suspiro y dejando salir una lágrima mientras dejaba los papeles a un lado. —Y realmente no tengo las ganas de revivir ese infierno.

Cerró los ojos y lanzó un suspiro más, se recargó sobre su silla pero el toque en la puerta la obligó a levantarse.

—Adelante. —dijo, suponiendo que Jamie ya había vuelto de la hora de almuerzo.

— ¿Salúdame a Albus, no puedo bajar, tengo mucho trabajo?—la imitó su primo, asomando su desordenada cabellera negra y esos alegres ojos verdes por la puerta de la oficina. — ¿Quién te crees que eres, Rose? Saldremos por lo menos por un café. —Albus sonrió, dirigiéndose al escritorio de su prima.

—No, la hora ya terminó, Al. —contestó la pelirroja, sonriendo y desviando la mirada.

—Ni hablar, por algo eres la jefa de este Bufete de Abogados, ¿no?—La tomó de la mano, ella no opuso resistencia y se dejó guiar por su primo. —Así que tú no tienes hora. —Ella le regresó la sonrisa, tomó su bolso y decidió que un café no le vendría mal. —Creo que necesitamos hablar. —comentó Albus, con seriedad.

— ¿De qué?—preguntó Rose.

—Del hecho de que tienes aquella mirada apagada que no veía desde hace trece años.

* * *

**Sí, sé que no es mucho pero sólo son pequeños fragmentos de lo que vivió Rose. Y sí, también sé que el cambio drástico de Scorpius fue muy raro, tal vez obvio, pero ya verán más delante ;)**

**En serio, gracias por los reviews que contestaré por MP.**

**Hice un pequeño video de la historia: Segunda oportunidad -Rose&Scorpius- Pero no sé muy bien cómo está eso de no poner links y bla, bla... así que, ¿alguien me explica? xD**

**¡Gracias por todo!**

**Cualquier crítica, cumplido, crucio u otro hechizo es cordialmente recibido.**

_**Arigato,**_

_**M.**_


	3. Decisión

**Sí, lo sé, he tardado horrores y no saben cuánto lo siento, perdónenme u.u**

**Pero por favor, espero que entiendan que las cosas no fueron fáciles para mí desde la última actualización. Les diré el por qué al final del capítulo, ustedes se merecen una explicación.**

**En fin, saben que les agradezco enormemente sus reviews los cuales contestaré por MP. Gracias por todo :3**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a Pau, admi de Roxanne en NargleHere *-* (Sarah: ¡Yeiiii! Hola Roxy :3 xDD)**

**Disfrútalo y lamento tanto la tardanza.**

_Agradezco mucho los reviews de EVAANGELINA, danyCullenPotter y Nanita... No pude responderles por MP, así que desde aquí muchas gracias :3_

**El disclaimer ya está en los capítulos anteriores xD**

* * *

**Decisión**

_Las decisiones son como las medicinas;_

_algunas saben muy malas_

_pero aún así es necesario tomarlas._

Tomó un poco del café caliente que había pedido, desviando la vista para que no conectara con los verdes ojos de Albus.

—No lo dirás, ¿o me equivoco?—preguntó él, lanzando un suspiro de resignación.

—Ya te lo dije, Albus. —respondió ella, aún sin mirarlo, encontrando el suelo más interesante en ese momento. —No sé a qué te refieres, sólo estoy cansada. —Potter alzó una ceja, escéptico, y bufó.

—Creo que es más que obvio que no es eso.

—Deja de actuar como si me conocieras. —reprochó la pelirroja, dando otro trago al café en sus manos.

—Bueno, sigues siendo igual de testaruda…—Albus no pudo continuar con su oración, la irritada voz de su prima lo interrumpió.

—Te dije que dejaras de actuar como si me conocieras. —expresó Weasley entre dientes.

—Te conozco y por eso mismo sé que hoy ocurrió algo que hizo que retomaras tu patético comportamiento de hace tiempo. —contestó su primo, en el mismo tono grave y serio con el que Rose le había reprochado.

—Lo siento. —Dijo la pelirroja, apenada por la conducta que había tomado con su primo. —Estoy… estresada. —suspiró, sobando su cabeza en círculos.

—Tiene que ver con… ¿el reencuentro de ex-alumnos de Hogwarts?—cuestionó Albus, con voz casual y relajada.

Rose abrió sus azules ojos con sorpresa, sus labios se separaron con lentitud, sin poder decir o articular tan siquiera una mínima sílaba cuando vio frente a ella, en las manos de su primo, la mismísima carta de Hogwarts que tantos problemas le había generado en su mañana.

— ¿Qué-qué estás haciendo con e-eso?—preguntó, una vez que pudo salir de su impresión.

Rose intentó arrebatar el papel de las manos de Albus, pero en un rápido movimiento él puso la carta fuera del alcance de Weasley y le sonrió burlonamente.

—Dame eso, Potter. —siseó, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Eso me asustaba de niño, no funcionará ahora, Rose. —dijo su primo, alejando aún más la invitación y acentuando su sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo es qué conseguiste eso?—preguntó ella, después de un suspiro y un largo silencio.

—Cuando vine a ver a Jamie, esto estaba en la acera a un lado de tu carro. —contestó Albus, encogiéndose de hombros. —Soy muy curioso.

—Y eso nos ha traído muchos problemas. —Susurró ella. —Pero no debiste tomarla. —nuevamente intentó arrebatarla, pero Albus se alejó.

—Entonces… ¿irás?—preguntó Potter. Ella alzó la mirada con rapidez, sorprendida y a la vez ofendida.

—Yo… ¡Por supuesto que no!—exclamó. —No… ¿cómo puedes siquiera pensarlo?—sorbió un poco más del café, con la mirada nerviosa.

—Rose, Rosie, prima. —dijo Albus llevando sus manos al rostro. — ¿Por qué insistes en huir?

—Yo no huyo de nada. —Se defendió la pelirroja. —Es sólo que…—trató de explicarse.

—Es sólo que tienes miedo. —completó Albus la oración, con media sonrisa.

— ¡Deja de provocarme, Potter!—exclamó ella, arrebatando la carta de las manos del azabache y sonriendo triunfante. —No iré, y termina la conversación. —Arrugó la invitación en bola, ignorando los comentarios de su primo, y la arrojó al bote de basura.

—Eres tan… testaruda. —carraspeó él. Dio un suspiro y dirigió sus verdes ojos a su prima, con esa mirada que parecía conocerle mejor que nadie. —Fue hace trece años. Debes superarlo, Rosie. —dijo, calmadamente.

Rose se cubrió el rostro, mordiendo su labio inferior. Ahí iba de nuevo, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus azules ojos, recordando su infierno en la preparatoria. ¿¡Por qué rayos era tan difícil olvidarlo!?

—Tú no lo entiendes, Albus. Tú no estabas ahí. —susurró, ganando la completa atención de su primo. —No tienes idea de cómo eran, de cómo era… _Malfoy._

No pudo evitar que su voz se entrecortara al mencionar el apellido de la persona que tanto daño le causó durante su adolescencia. Era imposible evitarlo, simplemente… él seguía provocando la misma sensación de rencor y humillación en Rose.

—Tienes razón. —Dijo Albus en un suspiro, tomando la mano de su prima entre las suyas. —Pero no puedes quedarte en el pasado.

—No me he quedado en el pasado. —Reprochó ella con el seño fruncido. —Soy exitosa, demasiado. ¿Cómo podría afectarme el pasado?—Albus sonrió de medio lado, abrió su cartera y dejó un billete sobre la mesa.

—Exacto. —Señaló, acentuando su sonrisa.-¿Cómo podría afectarte el pasado?—Rose guardó silencio, por un momento quiso golpear a Albus, pero se contuvo. —Te lo dejo de tarea, Rosie. —la pelirroja se levantó de su asiento y miró a su primo.

— ¿A dónde vas, Potter?—cuestionó amenazadoramente.

—Prima, somos adultos, se supone que trabajamos. —dijo él con una brillante sonrisa, mirando burlonamente a su prima.

Ella bufó, tomó su bolso y siguió a su primo al auto.

—La diferencia es que yo tengo un trabajo real. —comentó ella, sonriendo por primera vez en el día. Albus lo notó, y continúo con el juego.

—Soy Rose Weasley, tengo un trabajo real y mucho dinero para llenar la Madriguera de regalos. —Bromeó Potter, pestañeando exageradamente.

—Oh, miren, soy Albus y me creo el Shakespeare contemporáneo. —jugó ella, con un falso acento masculino y simulando la escena más épica de Hamlet.

—Cierra la boca, Weasley. —Rió Albus.

—Ciérrala tú, Potter. —le regresó Rose, con una sonrisa.

En ese momento, Rose volvía a comprobar que si había una persona que lograba hacerla sonreír en sus peores momentos, era su inseparable primo, Albus Potter.

Era algo de esperarse, habían crecido prácticamente juntos, desde bebés. Y por supuesto ese azabache de curiosos ojos esmeralda no se equivocaba, la conocía mejor que nadie… y era la única persona que podía jactarse de ello.

**. . . . .**

Cuando Rose llegó de nuevo a su oficina, Jamie la esperaba con una sonrisa y unos papeles en su mano.

—Es nuestro. —dijo la castaña. A Rose le tomó unos cuantos segundos asimilar de qué rayos hablaba su asistente.

Sus ojos azules pasaron de la sonrisa de Jamie a sus manos –donde sostenía los papeles- de ahí llevó nuevamente su mirada a la castaña, luego miró los papeles y mostró lo que posiblemente era la mejor sonrisa de su día.

— ¿De verdad…nos lo dieron?—preguntó, aún sonriente. — ¿El caso del fraude Lewis? –Rose se acercó a Jamie y la abrazó. — ¿Sabes lo que un caso así significa?—la chica correspondió el abrazo y la sonrisa, pero después de unos segundos esta se esfumó.

—Claro que… hay algo que todavía debo mencionar. —Weasley se alejó y miró a Jamie a los ojos, sin entender.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó, confusa.

—El caso…—la castaña suspiró. —Digamos que no es completamente nuestro. —la nariz de Rose se arrugó ante eso y extendió la mano con el rostro serio, pidiéndole con la mirada seria a su asistente que le diera los papeles.

— ¿Trabajaremos con este otro Bufete de abogados?—se cuestionó Weasley en voz alta, con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Lo conoces?—preguntó, mirando a Jamie quien titubeó nerviosa.

—He oído hablar de él. —dijo mirando los papeles. —Sólo eso.

Rose asintió levemente con la mirada y se dirigió a su despacho.

—Investiga lo que puedas, Jamie. —Ordenó amablemente. —Necesito conocer a la gente con la que trabajaré.

— ¿Te parece una reunión, Rose?—interrogó la castaña, yendo hacia la computadora. —Creo que puedo contactar a la persona que maneja ese Bufete. —habló con la mirada fija en el monitor.

—Por favor, Jamie, me gustaría hablar primero con el encargado. —suspiró Rose, aún parada en el umbral de su oficina.

—Yo te informaré la fecha, Rose.

—Gracias, Potter. —río la pelirroja, entrando a su oficina.

— ¡Todavía tengo mi apellido de soltera, Weasley!—se escuchó el grito de Jamie afuera; Rose volvió a reír.

**. . . . .**

Albus entró al gran edificio frente a él, con media sonrisa en el rostro. Pasó por el grande y elegante vestíbulo hasta la secretaria.

—Buenas tardes, al parecer tengo una cita. —dijo Potter, con una sonrisa. La secretaria sonrío de igual manera, con un leve sonrojo presentándose en sus mejillas.

—No lo había visto por aquí. —dijo la muchacha, con una mirada coqueta. Albus río un poco. — ¿Usted debe ser Albus Potter, no?—preguntó la chica, mirándolo atentamente.

—Albus Severus, señorita. —Contestó el azabache un poco molesto por el trato meloso de la secretaria. — ¿Ya puedo pasar?

—Sí, claro. —Respondió la mujer. —Lo están esperando. —dijo con una sonrisa radiante que Albus ignoró.

Potter no era de esas personas que caían ante un par de pestañeos y sonrisas, había crecido junto a muchas mujeres que siempre se encargaban de hacerle saber que esa no era forma de fijarse en una mujer. Él logró entenderlo, pues Jamie no lo había enamorado con esos baratos trucos de coqueteo, y Albus se sentía agradecido de ello.

Entró al elevador y oprimió el botón del último piso.

—Esto va con tu ego, siempre hasta arriba, amigo. —río el moreno para sus adentros.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, se halló en un largo pasillo con grandes ventanas de cristal donde daba una de las mejores vistas de Londres.

—Buenas tardes. —saludó Albus, sonriente, a una mujer que rebasaba los cuarenta años de edad.

—Buenas tardes, Sr. Potter. —Respondió la mujer con una gran sonrisa. —Mi jefe lo espera. —le comunicó. —Puede pasar.

—Gracias. —contestó Albus amablemente y dio un par de toques a la gran puerta delante de él.

—Adelante. —se oyó una voz masculina desde adentro.

Cuando ambas puertas se abrieron, Albus cruzó con una sonrisa impregnada en su rostro.

—Vaya, Potter, te animaste a visitarme. —la oficina era grande, con enormes ventanas de cristal tras el escritorio donde un hombre, de la edad de Albus, estaba sentado con una media sonrisa.

—Pues no muchas veces tienes tiempo… _Malfoy._ —contestó Potter, acercándose al escritorio.

Era irónico para Albus, y lo hacía sentir un poco culpable ese hecho. Pero él no dominaba el destino.

Sí, era amigo, el mejor amigo de Scorpius Malfoy. Lo había conocido en la Universidad y desde entonces eran inseparables. Un gran problema para el Potter. No había persona que Rose Weasley –su prima favorita- odiara más en el mundo que a Scorpius Malfoy.

Y Albus Severus sabía que pronto tenía que enfrentarse a ambos.

—Espérame, Al. —pidió el rubio, mirando el monitor de su computadora. —Deja envío este email y nos vamos. —sonrío el rubio.

—Claro, como digas, Scorp. —respondió el azabache encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y listo. —Comentó el rubio, con una sonrisa. —Tenía que enviarlo en este momento, lo siento, Al.

—No importa. —Contestó Potter, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambos salieron del gran despacho del rubio.

—Puedes tener el día libre, Gemma. —le comunicó Malfoy a su asistente. La mujer sonrío feliz y comenzó a guardar sus cosas para volver a casa.

Caminaron hacia la salida, cuando pasaron cerca de la recepción, la misma chica que había recibido a Albus le saludó con una sonrisa.

—Vaya, Al, ¿Qué diría Jamie?—preguntó Scorpius con un dejo de broma.

—Oh, cállate, sabes que jamás la engañaría. —le contestó Albus, frunciendo el seño.

—Y aún no entiendo por qué. Zoe es hermosa. —antes de salir del gran edificio, el rubio le guiñó el ojo a la chica, a lo que esta respondió con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Entonces tú quédate con ella, yo soy feliz con Jamie. —sonrío el azabache.

— ¿Yo con esa recepcionista?—Scorpius fingió un escalofrío. —No amigo, digo que es hermosa pero jamás tendría algo serio con ella.

Albus rodó los ojos, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Eso sí te lo creo. —dijo el de ojos verdes.

—Hablando de relaciones serias, Potter. ¿De verdad estás comprometido Jamie?—el rubio formó una mueca.

—Por supuesto, te dije que se lo pediría.

—Oh, Dios, mi mejor amigo arruina su excelente vida de soltero con una abogada. —dramatizó Malfoy. —Albus, ¿Qué no has aprendido que los abogados somos personas difíciles?

—No sabes cuánto. —murmuró el azabache.

Llegaron a un restaurante, entraron y pidieron una mesa para dos.

Hacer algo como eso era normal para ellos. Seguían siendo amigos aún con el paso de los años, y cada vez que tenían el tiempo suficiente se reunían a platicar y pasar el tiempo como lo hacían cuando eran jóvenes.

—Iré al baño antes de que traigan la comida. —dijo Albus en voz baja.

—Procura no salpicar el piso, querido amigo. —río Scorpius, alzando la voz.

El Potter le dirigió una mirada fulminante que no hizo más que hacer reír al rubio.

Una fuerte melodía comenzó a sonar, Scorpius buscó con la mirada y notó que el celular de su amigo era el provocante de tal sonido. Hizo caso omiso y decidió que era mejor esperar a que Albus volviera pero nuevamente el celular volvió a sonar, desesperando un poco al rubio.

Con un pequeño bufido, tomo el aparato dispuesto a contestarlo pero en cuanto vio la pantalla su mente se congeló y no supo qué hacer.

¿Acaso decía lo que él creía que decía? ¿Ese nombre era el que él ya había conocido?

— ¿Y quién era?—la tranquila voz de Albus lo sacó repentinamente de sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera había notado en qué momento su amigo regresó.

— ¿La conoces?—fue la única pregunta que pudo formular la confundida mente de Malfoy.

Albus frunció el seño y su amigo le estiró el teléfono.

"2 llamadas perdidas de Rose Weasley" y adjunto a esas palabras, una foto de la pelirroja abrazada a Albus, ambos sonriendo y más jóvenes.

—Sí. —contestó Potter, con simpleza. Scorpius lo miró insistente, indicándole que ese "sí" no le bastaba.

— ¿Pero de dónde conoces a la…

— ¿_La Zanahoria_?—le interrumpió Albus, con molestia al pronunciar ese apodo. —Es mi prima, Malfoy.

Un silencio incómodo rodeó a los amigos. Scorpius no sabía qué decir.

—No te calles, Scorp. —le dijo Potter, rompiendo el silencio. —Rosie me contó todo lo que vivió en la Preparatoria. Y déjame decirte que nunca habló bien de ti. —el rubio bajó un poco la mirada.

— ¿Todo?—fue lo que pudo preguntar.

—Sí. No fuiste una buena persona, estoy seguro que si te hubiera conocido en ese tiempo te habría golpeado por dañar tanto a Rose. Y ni hablar de lo que te habría hecho James. —Albus rió un poco.

— ¿James? ¿Tu hermano, cierto?—cuestionó el rubio, un poco confundido.

—Precisamente él, Scorp.

Otro silencio gobernó por unos cuantos segundos hasta que los labios de Scorpius se abrieron de par en par.

—Lo siento. —susurró.

Albus lo miró interrogante.

—A mí no me debes disculpas, Scorp. —Le dijo calmadamente. —Quién necesitas que te perdone es Rose. Y tienes la oportunidad de que lo hagas. —Scorpius lo miró confuso. —He de suponer que también recibiste la carta de Re-encuentro.

El rubio asintió con la mirada.

— ¿Ella irá? –Albus se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Te odia. —dijo con burla y riendo.

Scorpius por un momento, sólo un leve momento sintió una opresión en el pecho al oír las palabras de su amigo, pero inmediatamente comenzó a reír, ocultando cualquier indicio de culpabilidad que pudiera haber tenido un momento antes.

Después de eso, dejaron el tema a un lado y platicaron de cualquier cosa. Scorpius prefería evitar el tema y Albus sabía eso.

No era toda una vida en la que se conocían –como fue con Albus y Rose- pero eran amigos, eran tan iguales y a la vez tan diferentes. Se conocían tan bien como si de verdad se conocieran toda una vida.

Aunque eso no era suficiente porque, entre amigos, incluso amigos como ellos, había secretos.

Algo que Scorpius creyó que había quedado en el pasado.

**. . . . .**

Repiqueteó los dedos sobre la mesa, perdida en sus pensamientos. La taza de café que estaba a su lado seguramente ya estaba frío, pero ella seguía ahí. Sin prestar atención a la televisión prendida de su sala, simplemente mirando a un lugar en la nada.

Caminaba rápidamente, con la cabeza gacha, los libros pegados con fuerza a su pecho y las lágrimas derramándose de sus azules ojos.

_—Fíjate, estúpida Zanahoria. —le espetó una chica, cuando la Weasley chocó accidentalmente con ella. Rose hizo caso omiso a esa porrista sin cerebro y continúo caminando con rapidez._

_Sólo quería salir de ahí._

_Ya no soportaba las malditas burlas de Aria. Por Dios que como detestaba a esa idiota._

_"Sólo una semana, sólo una semana más, Rose" susurraba en sus pensamientos._

_Limpió sus lágrimas con las mangas de su suéter._

Suspiró. Ese día los recuerdos llegaban a ella como si de una película se tratara.

Pero no podía pararlos, esos recuerdos siempre estaban ahí, obligándola a ser cobarde de nuevo.

—No soy una cobarde. —murmuró Rose, segura de sí misma. Con esa seguridad que hubiera deseado tener hace tantos años atrás.

Estaba decidida, completamente decidida. Iría a ese Re-encuentro y si bien le iba hasta podía darle un buen golpe al idiota de Scorpius Malfoy.

**. . . . .**

Llegó a su departamento, era muy lujoso por supuesto que no se quejaba.

—Pero que día. —susurró para sí mismo, quitándose el saco arrojándolo a dónde callera.

Dio un largo bostezo y entró a su habitación encendiendo la luz. Se acercó a su escritorio y abrió el cajón, donde una carta reposaba sobre todos los demás papeles.

_Estimado Sr. Scorpius H. Malfoy Grengrass_

_Por medio de este presente se le hace la cordial invitación al Reencuentro de ex-alumnos de la generación XXVII de la Escuela Preparatoria de Londres "Hogwarts"._

_Se realizará en las instalaciones de la escuela, en el salón principal a las 6:00 p.m. del día 1° de septiembre._

_Recuerde registrarse para confirmar su pasada estadía en Hogwarts._

_Esperamos que nos honre con su presencia._

Leyó en voz alta, sosteniendo el papel entre sus manos.

Sonrío de medio lado. Tal vez sería divertido volver a ver a La Zanahoria y, si bien le iba hasta podía hacer que lo perdonara.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? n.n**

**Ahora, les explico mi tardanza: No recuerdo a quién le dije pero el mismo día que actualize el capítulo pasado, un Tío cercano había fallecido. Sí, fue doloroso. Pero no tanto como lo que pasó justamente al día siguiente, mi Tía también falleció... Eran muy pero muy cercanos a la familia, como si fueran mis abuelos. Así que al menos por un tiempo, si me sentí con ganas de hacer nada.**

**Aparte de eso, no sé si sabían pero estaba en último año de secundaria. Tareas, trabajos, y por supuesto los cursos para examen de ingreso a Nivel Medio superior, dichos cursos consumían mi fin de semana u.u**

**Fue difícil siquiera poder escribir un párrafo del capítulo, perdónenme.**

**Pero también quiero aclarar que mis fics no son mi prioridad. Me quedé en la Prepa 5, sí, estoy en la UNAM y no saben qué honor. No prometo que actualizaré rápido porque también tengo mis estudios, no quisiera desperdiciarlos y lamento si alguien no puede entender esto, pero así es.**

**También, quiero que sepan cuánto agradezco el apoyo que me dan, de verdad, muchas gracias.**

**Ahora: IMPORTANTE.**

_Dejen sus ideas de cómo sería el encuentro entre Rose y Scorpius. ¿Qué diría ella y que diría él? Quién se acerqué más podrá preguntarme lo que sea y yo responderé sinceramente :3_

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo.**

**Cualquier crítica, cumplido, crucio o cualquier otro hechizo está cordialmente recibido.**

_**Arigato,**_

_**M.**_


End file.
